galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei
Mei is a player for The Snow Kids, she was formally a member of The Shadows and was the seventh player to aquire The Breath of Akillian, developing The Smog in Stars in Danger. She was also formally the love interest of D'Jok however she now appears to be in a relationship with Sinedd. History From what is known of her early life, Mei has always been dominated by her mother. She was born around the time of the explosion that caused the Akillian Ice Age. From early age she has been raised by her mother to be a model or a movie star but eventually with the help of Micro Ice she finally understood how to say that she was a football player not a movie star. When she applied for the team's tryouts, she was given a program for a defender, but after seeing it she said that she had no desire to play as such, telling Aarch that she wanted an attack position. Unhappy with her caprice, Clamp gave her a time limit to complete the task, as a punishment for her impudence, which she quickly accomplished.In the end she was chosen as one of the original seven players for Aarch's team. She, along with all the other Snow Kids, was later put under a test for an attacker. She managed to accomply it too, but since she was doing a better job having a defence, and not an offence position, Aarch's final decision was to leave her as a defender. After she became a member of The Snow Kids, her mother constantly badgered her to try and become an attacker as she believed that was where the most media coverage was. After several failed attempts of becomming an attacker, she took her mother's advice and began to use her beauty to turn D'Jok and Micro-Ice against each other, eventually causing jealousy between the two and making Micro-Ice abandon the team. After this, Aarch reluctanly gave her the position of attacker. However, when she played the match against the Shadows, she wasn't able to play the position well.She constantly used her defending skills as a striker which was immediately noted by D'jok. Micro-Ice returned from his brief "walk" with the pirates in time for the second match with the Shadows and Mei and happily returned to her post as defender. She played brilliantly in the match and admitted that she had no regrets about not being a striker. Throughout season 1 she also became a model for various products including hair care and clothing. After reaching Genesis Stadium, Mei began to form a friendship with Micro-Ice and soon they began to give each other their own advice, Mei giving Micro-Ice tips about how to get a girl and in return Micro-Ice told her how to say "no" to her mother. This was shown at the party after the Semi-Finals when Mei confronted her mother and told her that she was a footballer not a model. During the match with the Technodroids V2, Mei became the first player to use the Breath to tackle in an official match.She made a magnificent head-shot and scored the fourth goal for the Snow Kids. Later during the match she got badly injured by one of the robots, but she continued to play. In the Final of the Galactic Football Cup, after every other Snowkid in the team failed to score, Mei was the player who scored the goal that won the Snow Kids the Cup. She and D'Jok kiss at the end of the match, signaling the beginning of their relationship. In season two, she remains a loyal member of the team and is shown in the four years time period between the series to be D'Jok's girlfriend. She often appears in D'Jok's nightmare, shouting at him "D'jok, stop!", just before he falls in the chasm. and Mei.]] When the Snowkids returned to Akillian to see how is Ahito doing, they were put under a very special training.The Snowkids had to play against their digital clones, which turned out to be quite hard as the clones were desighed to gain the same abilities as the person they play against .May and Tia were the only players able to defeat "themselves" during the first session, as all the others had to try at least twice in order to complete the task. She meets with Corso a number of times to talk about D'Jok so Sonny can know how he is doing. When Tia's parents are imprisoned by Technoid Mei introduces Tia to Corso so he can help her free her parents. During their match with the Xenons, she used the Breath to tackle and take away Luur's ball.When the biggest one of the TV screens that was placed above the pitch started to fall down, she saw that D'Jock was standing there, paralized, and yelled at him to move away from the spot where the giagantic sceen was about to crash.Later, during the shootouts, she scored the second goal for the Snowkids. At the start of season 3, Mei is distant from D'Jok and is spending all her time on Genesis Stadium however it is later revealed that she is on Paradisia with Sinedd. During a friendly match against the Shadows, D'Jok argues with her about defending and she the goes on a run using the Breath of Akillian, which transforms into the Smog due to her anger. She then joins the Shadows and appears to be dating Sinedd. However, in the Finals, D'Jok refused to move out of the way of a falling billboard and Mei tries to convince him to move. Sinedd saves them and Mei is saddened when Sinedd presumbly perishes when the Deep Stadium falls. Sinedd survives and tries to make Mei use the Smog to keep playing in the Shadows, but Mei refuses and leaves. They have an argument and break up, and Mei returns to the Snow Kids before the Qualification match against the Wambas. In The Stars of Akillian Are Eternal, Mei holds the Cup along wth the rest of the Snow Kids, when she mysteriously disappears while in a training session along with the Juniors, Micro-Ice and Hush Sharky. Skills In season 2, during her match with the Lightnings, she charged the ball with the Breath, kicked it towards D'Jok and passed a part of the Breath to him, thus gaining D'Jok's kick triple power. Mei probably has the best tackling skills out of all other players in the series (as shown on Clamp's computer readings during the tryouts, her tackling points being 152), making her one of the best "tacklers" in the entire galaxy. She was able to tackle every single player she ever faced, although it could take more than one match for her to do it. She is also the first player to use the Breath to tackle in an official match. She also managed to use The Smog at least twice in season 3. Personality Mei's original personality was manipulative, moody and impudent due to the childhood influence of her mother. Over her time playing with the Snow Kids, she developed stronger relationships and began to feel sympathetic towards others, gaining her respect and admiration from her fellow teammates and Aarch. When her mother told her to flirt with D'Jok and tear him and Micro-ice apart, Mei felt really guilty about doing it, but she couldn't refuse her mother. Relationships Mei's strongest relatioship had always been with D'Jok (even when she was seducing him to make Micro-Ice jealous) and this eventually lead her to be D'Jok's girlfriend in Season 2. She has friendly relationships with all of her other teamates and usually invites them to go shopping or help her with advertisments. Also as of season 2 she has gained a strong relationship with the pirates as she has constant meetings with Corso to discuss D'Jok's wellbeing. She also has a very strong bond with Tia, who she shares a room with, and with Yuki. In Season 3, D'Jok and Mei had grown distant in their relationship and in Stars in Danger it is revealed that she is now having a relationship with Sinedd and tearfully breaks off her relationship with D'Jok when she states that he hasn't changed his attitude and grown up like all the other players. Although it seems as though Mei's feelings for D'Jok still lingers, she appears to be in a tight relationship with Sinned and even more after leaving The Snow Kids for The Shadows. She even attempts to save his fall when playing Team Paradisa in the Snow Kids, but loses her flux at the last second. Trivia *Mei means "beautiful" in Chinese. *In Japanese it also means "garment" or "bright". Gallery tumblr_lve027w8G11qjof8vo1_400.jpg Mei3.PNG Mei happy.jpg Mei using the Smog.jpg tumblr_m5f30j1GRQ1qieugto1_500.gif|click for animation Category:Characters Category:Breath users Category:The Shadows Category:Female